The Bonnie Chronical II: Danger
by angelicwings1
Summary: Back from the dead, bonnie must now cope with living as a vamp witch. all she wants to do is get her life together, with out romance or Elena, but with the new turn of event bonnie must do all that she can to protect herself from enemies and a certain vampire from finding out her secret.
**I realised I made a lot of typo and I moved the story to fast, so let's change it up a notch lol.**

* * *

Everything was going backwards for our favorite witch; until she gasp awake. Tess seeing her up sigh with relief. " about time, I thought you would never wake up" she says. Bonnie looking around realise it's only 7pm, she look around before sitting up. She touch her stomach to feel something and was surprised to feel a pulse. It didn't take long before her morning sickness kicked in. She raced to the bathroom, this confuse Tess before she throw up.

" what is wrong with you?" She asks standing by the bathroom door while staring down at bonnie. " ever since you past out while coming back, I've felt something strange",

bonnie look up at her while whipping her mouth " I'm pregnant" she says.

Tess started laughing " I think you must have fall really hard, there's no way your pregnant I mean you're dead for christ sake"

"i'm not joking, i can feel its pulse"

"do you know how crazy this sounds bonnie, i mean you just came back from the dead and your knocked up. dead can't have kids"

bonnie stood up before taking her clothes off, she showed the tribal mark to tess and she was surprise " w-what is this?"

"this mark is a carrier mark. i don't know how it was printed on my body, but it means i can have kids even though i'm dead."

tess curious touches the mark " so that means your like a baby machine the vamps, or better yet a mother goose"

bonnie was irked by that, she told tess to refrain from calling her that. tess move back and let her put her clothes back on. " this still doesn't explain how your pregnant, if my memories are correct, you didn't get laid"

" that's none of your business" she says

Meanwhile, the vamp gang sat in the living room, going over what just happened. "you sure know how to pick them damon" alark says

damon shrug his shoulder " what can i say, i'm a sucker for pretty eyes" he says drinking his favorite drink. stefan came down after checking on elena. he told them caroline patch her wound and now shes asleep. he grab himself a cup and pour some alcohol " join the club brother"

"what are the chances that mother survive bonnie attack"

" 50%, you forgetting shes a witch"

"great"

matt being the only sober one asks what they were going to do now. stefan told him they will have to get bonnie on there side " we need all the help we can get to get rid of the zombies. damon chuckle " there's one problem with that, brother"

"what?"

"judgie hates us, she literally wants to burn us alive"

"you got it wrong damon, she only wants to kill you" caroline says, now coming down

" who asks for your input blonde"

"last time i check this was an open discussion" she says plopping down next to stefan, which damon scoff

"ok can we stop arguing for a moment. we seriously need to make a plan" says stefan

" its funny how bonnie is back and yet no one decides to visit her or see how she's doing. but as soon as we need help we try to be on her good side" matt says

caroline told matt she did visit, but she pushed her away, while the rest look away in guilt. " stop your sentimental speech matty boy, no one wants to hear it"

matt's glares at him which damon smirk.

"i say since damon cause this, he should fix this"

"i agree" alark says smirking at damon

damon slam his cup on the table " you all are bunch of cowards, but fine i will do it. i mean how hard can it be" he says

Elsewhere, lilly was on the bed, bleeding. nora looks at her lover wondering why her wounds not healing. " we've all given our blood, but why isn't your wound healing?" she says worried.

lilly reassures her that she just needs to rest, than everything will be fine. " that bite wasn't a normal bite" valerie says

" what do you mean?"

"i'm not really sure, but it's worse than a werewolf bite"

beau looking at the books says " she's right, i've searched all of our ancestral books, but this is uncommon."

" her skin is getting paler, i think she's dying " marry panicked

nora held her shoulder and told her to calm down, beau walk towards lilly follow by enzo. the witches started chanting something, anything to keep lily alive, but nothing was working. when they tried offering their powers, it didn't work. enzo bite his wrist, and offer her his blood. when she drank it, she spit it out while coughing. her inside was burning, and she felt tired. suddenly she starts shaking, coughing up water. she felt dizzy and she could have sworn she heard bonnie voice in her head _what is more worse than being a vampire, it's knowing how weak you are. being helpless and scared while knowing someone is after your life. you will suffer the same fate that i suffered._

when lily woke up, she realize she can feel her heart. nora who was restraining herself says she's no longer a vampire, but instead a human. she told lilly that she can't stay here, or else she will die. mary wasn't doing so well compare to nora. she was trying her hardest not to bite her. they all could smell her blood, valerie ignores the blood and told her to clean up because her blood is very strong. she look at enzo and told him after lilly is freshen up, he should take her somewhere safe. far away so nothing can harm her. and that's exactly what enzo did, instead of taking her out of mystic falls, he took her to the salvatores. saying she will be safer with them.

the brothers look at one another before looking at there human mother. "so you're telling me that she has no recollection of who we are, and that she's human"

enzo nod his head, " why should we believe you, this could be another trick" caroline says

enzo roll his eyes "if i wanted to trick you, i would have done it long ago. besides look at her, she's practically bubbling inside" he says, damon watch his mother. she was shaking violently, but that soon stop when she ran towards them in tears " my boys" she says " I've missed you so much" she says hugging them

everyone was surprised by this change. they didn't know what to say, " this is great and all but i think we should take it inside" alark says shooting one of the zombies.

to be continued...


End file.
